The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 12: Trouble for Casey Jr (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is part twelve of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Thomas # 1 - Casey Jr (Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, and Kronk's New Groove) (Both the main heroes) * Edward # 2 - Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland) - (Both wise and kind) * Henry # 3 - Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again) (Both wise) (Role Cameo) * Gordon # 4 - Montana (Play Safe) (Both proud) (Role Cameo) * James # 5 - Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter 2001 & 2011) (Both vain) (Role Cameo) * Troublesome Trucks - Themselves * Thomas's Driver - Thomas Bandicoot (Thomas Bash) * Thomas's Fireman - Emily Bandicoot (Thomas Bash) * Coaches - Coaches (Michael Palin's Great Railway Journeys Episode 1 and Episode 2 (1980 and 1994)) * Narrator (of Trouble for Casey Jr for the US) - (Ringo Starr) * Sir Topham Hatt - Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) Transcript * Narrator: Casey Junior the circus engine wouldn't stop being a nuisance. Night after night, he kept the other engines awake. * Casey Junior: I'm tired of pushing coaches. (images himself shuting coaches) I want see the world. * Narrator: The other engines didn't take much notice, for Casey was a circus engine with a long tongue. But one night, Toyland Express came to the shed. He was a kind little engine and feels sorry for Casey. * Toyland Express: I've got some freight cars to take home tomorrow, and if you take them instead of me, I'll push coaches in the yard. * Casey Junior: Thank you. * Narrator: Said Thomas. * Casey Junior: That will be nice. * Narrator: Next morning, Toyland Express and Casey Junior asked their drivers, and when they said "yes", Casey ran off happily to find freight cars. Now the freight cars are silly and noisy. They talk a lot and don't attend to what they are doing. (Casey bumps and buffers up to a coal car and pulls it out of the siding) And I'm sorry to say they play tricks on an engine who is not used to them. Toyland Express knew all about the freight cars. He warned Casey to be careful but Casey was too excited to listen. (Casey shunts the coal car into a boxcar and a salt wagon, but gets them coupled, then shunts the three cars into a conflat car, a tarp car, a milk wagon, an old boxcar, a stone car, and a caboose, and couples all the cars and caboose up, when the couplings all get fastened) The shunter fastened the coupling and when the signal dropped, Casey was ready. The conductor blew his whistle. * Casey Junior: Peep Peep. * Narrator: Answered Casey and started off. (Casey starts to move) But the freight cars weren't ready. * Freight Cars: Oh! Oh! Oh! * Narrartor: They screamed. * Freight Cars: Wait, Casey, wait! * Narrator: But Casey would't wait. (Casey puffs away, taking his eight freight cars and caboose with him) * Casey Junior: Come on come on. * Narrator: He puffed. * Freight Cars: All right, don't fuss! All right, don't fuss! * Narrator: Grumbled the cars. Casey began going faster and faster. * Casey Junior: Wheesh! (whistles as he heads through Rustee Rails's tunnel that of that Rustee was once shut up) * Narrator: He whistled, as he rush through Henry's tunnel. * Casey Junior: Hurry, hurry. * Narrator: Called Casey. He was feeling very proud of himself. But the cars grew crosser and crosser. At last, Casey slowed down as he came to Montana's Hill. * Thomas Bandicoot: Steady, now, steady. * Narrator: Warned Thomas Bandicoot, as Casey reach the top. He began to put on the brakes. * Casey Junior: We're stopping, we're stopping! * Narrator: Called Casey. (Casey stops, but is bumped by the cars, then gets forced to speed the mountain) * Freight Cars: No, no, no! * Narrrator: Answered the cars bumping them to each other. * Freight Cars: Go on! Go on! * Narrator: Before the driver could stop them they had pushed Casey down the hill and were rattling and laughing behind them. Poor Casey tried hard to stop them from making him go too fast. * Casey Junior: Stop pushing, stop pushing! * Narrator: He hissed. But the troublesome trucks took no notice. * Freight Cars: Go on! Go on! * Narrator: They giggled in their silly way. * Emily Bandicoot: There's the station! * Casey Jr: Oh dear! What shall I do?! * Narrator: Casey cried. They rattled straight through and swerved into the goods yard. Casey shut his eyes. * Casey Junior: I must stop! (Casey stops just in time, but bumps the cars, then sees that he has stopped as he opens his eyes) * Freight Cars: Yeouch! * Narrator: When he opened his eyes, he saw he had stopped just in front of the buffers. There watching him was... Emelius Browne! * Emelius Browne: What are you doing here, Casey? * Narrator: He asked. (Harry Hogwarts speeds, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, red Express coach, orange Express coach, brown Express coach, and red observation Express coach) * Casey Junior: I've brought Toyland Express's freight cars. * Narrator: Casey answered. * Emelius Browne: Why did you come so fast? * Casey Junior: (gulps before he drips some tears) I didn't mean to. I was pushed. * Narrator: Said Casey. * Emelius Browne: You've got a lot to learn about freight cars, Casey. After pushing them about here for a few weeks, you'll know almost as much about them as Toyland Express, and will now be a Really Useful Engine. * Narrator: I hope that will teach you to bump the cars, Casey. (Casey backs up and puffs into the station) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino